Phoenix
by PandamoniumPress
Summary: Ace always wanted to have her own pirate crew but she failed. She couldn't even get out of the East Blue on her own. Now Ace is spending her days on board her brother's ship. But does she want to be a Strawhat? What about the Whitebeard Pirates? Fem!Ace oneshots.
1. Ace

**Disclaimer: All One Piece characters belong to Oda, not me.**

Ace

"How the hell did you do that!?"

Ace sighed, leaning back into her chair. This would take a while. Nami wasn't exactly famous for having a dismissive attitude.

"Do what?"

"That!"

The navigator slammed her palm against the table, scattering the stack of cards. Ace smirked and reached for her rum. She took a long drink before responding.

"Oh. My win?"

Nami gritted her teeth.

" _How."_

Ace's smirk grew wider.

"You're just mad that someone finally beat you at a game of cards."

"This," Nami gestured to the remnants of Ace's large pile of pairs, "is not just a win. It's a landslide!"

The Devil-Fruit user shrugged and threw back the rest of her drink. With a frustrated sigh, Nami stormed out of the library.

"Hey! Give me my money you harpy!

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this! I know it's short but I'm trying to come up with more ideas for stories. Everyone has to have tried a oneshot series at least once right? If you want to see more of this, leave me some ideas for new chapters in the comments! I promise these chapters will get longer. I'm still hesitant to put my work out there for the world to see so I'm trying to not jump into a full-length novel on my first go. See ya!**


	2. Overboard(1)

**Disclaimer: All One Piece characters belong to Oda, not me.**

 **This chapter was inspired by a review from** **xxxkurumixxxx** **! Thank you for the review!**

Overboard(1)

Why did peacefull days always have to go to shit with this crew?

A nap. That was all she had wanted. She never got to sleep around here. Well, except during her morning watch. And at breakfast. And on the deck. And then once again at lunch. Damn narcolepsy.

Her fifth nap of the day was interrupted by a loud screech, Usopp presumably. Rain poured down in an instant as if summoned by the obnoxious sound. Ace jumped up and looked around. The crew was dashing back and forth across the deck. The sail whipped in the wind and the heavy downpour had already puddled at her feet.

Usopp was on a different mission it seemed. Frantically, he tried to carry a barrel down into the safety of the storage room. Seeing as the rest of them had the sail and the helm under control, Ace jogged over.

"Need some help?" she asked, already hefting the barrel over her shoulder.

"Ace! I knew even you couldn't resist Usopp's Fiery Fiesta Tabasco Sauce!"

"God," the barrel thudded to the deck, splashing her ankles with water, "never mind. Do this yourself."

The sharpshooter had taken a recent interest in sauce making, much to the annoyance of Sanji. Usopp had been pilfering ingredients from his stores for weeks. There had been to dozens of attempts. The Palette Puncher, the Taste Bud Tumbler, the Dragon Slayer. But none had been worse than this one.

During the time she had been conscious at lunch yesterday, Usopp had announced his newest creation. He gazed at them, his chest puffed out in pride as they tasted his newest "masterpiece". To keep it short, Chopper had initiated emergency check-ups immediately after.

"Ace p-please wait!" Usopp grabbed her arm like a vice, "If I don't have samples of my creations I will never perfect my recipe! I have to become the master sauce maker that my followers need me to be and-"

"ACE, USOPP MO-"

Zoro's booming voice was cut off by a wave of sea water crashing into the deck. Usopp's fingers released her bicep as the two of them were washed off the side of the Going Merry.

 _Dead. I'm dead. I'm so dead._

He mind was in overdrive but her body had come to a halt. The seawater had already taken its toll. She couldn't move an inch. Her eyes, seemingly frozen open, looking straight ahead. All she could see was the underside of the ship.

 _If one of them doesn't save me soon…_

A black mass swam into her vision. Took them long enough.

The hand that grabbed her however wasn't fleshy. It felt scaly, Unhuman. She wanted to scream, writhe, fight. But her body wouldn't let her. Another hand joined the first, this time fisted into her hair. The black mass looked around. It released her before swimming out of her line of sight.

Ace's vision started to fade as she sank farther and farther into the blue. The hands returned. Ace's head slammed into something hard. Her vision faded completely.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 **Thank you all so much for reading! I hope that you don't mind that I'm kind of spiraling out of control with your idea** **xxxkurumixxxx** **! It was just the spark I needed to put out something worth people's time. This story will continue but I still need ideas! Please limit the ideas to Ace with the Strawhats, Ace with the Whitebeard Pirates, Ace's childhood, or just Ace by herself! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Thief

**Disclaimer: All One Piece characters belong to Oda, not me.**

Thief

Heavy footsteps thundered past as Ace caught her breath behind an empty merchant stall. Soldiers called out to each other, swapping information. The Marine captain's voice easily covered the ruckus.

"Find that bitch and show her what we do to thieves!"

Ace dropped to her knees and turned her bag upside down. At least a dozen wallets cascaded onto the ground. She tossed the bag aside and began emptying out her prizes.

"100, 25, 50, empty damn, 10…" she muttered to herself, tossing the empty wallets aside.

Money counted and hidden from sight, Ace peaked over the counter of her hiding spot.

 _Big guy down the road, a few weaker soldiers in the opposite direction. Big guy might cause some problems. Better take my chances with the other ones._

Ace's thoughts were brought to a halt as a tall figure appeared near the group of soldiers. The captain was back. Ace ducked down lower. There goes her escape plan.

His cigar dangled from his lips as he barked orders at his underlings. They hastily saluted and ran off. The captain started down the street towards the other soldier.

 _Shit._

Maybe taking his wallet hadn't been such a good idea.

She had been bar hopping all morning. Seducing villagers and Marines alike into intoxication. Laughing at their pitiful jokes and avoiding grabby hands was tiresome but it lined her pockets pretty well. Drunkards were easier to steal from. Wallets practically fell out of their pockets once some cheap booze hit their throats. But a large haul had made her all the more daring. And the Marine captain wasn't as out of it as he had seemed. He had noticed the moment her fingers entered his pocket.

"Captain Smoker sir! No sign of her. Should we begin searching the docks?"

But before Smoker could respond his Transponder Snail began to ring. He heaved a sigh before answering.

"Captain Smoker. Speak."

"C-captain! We have reports of pirates in the plaza. The Strawhats were sighted heading towards the-"

"Close off all streets to the plaza. I'm heading over there now. Do _not_ let them escape. Understood?"

"Should we continue searching for the-"

" _Do not let them escape. Put every man we have on the job. Are. We. Clear?"_

"Y-yes captain!"

The snail disconnected. Smoker turned his gaze to the other soldier.

"Are you deaf?" he snarled, "Get your ass to the plaza!"

The man saluted before running past the captain. Smoker turned to follow. He flicked the ash off off the end of his cigar before disappearing in a whisp of smoke.

Ace slid down the side of the stall. Crisis averted. For now at least. But one thing he had said seemed to ring through her mind.

 _Strawhats?_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! This is my take on the beginning of the Loguetown Arc. Please leave any suggestions in the reviews! Bye!**


	4. Nothing (Blind AU)

**Disclaimer: All One Piece characters belong to Oda, not me.**

 **This chapter was inspired by** **Candle** **! Thanks for the review!**

Guiding Light (Blind AU)

Wind rushed against her face. Shoppers chattered amongst themselves. The aroma of freshly baked bread wafted through the air. The fruit was fresh and firm to the touch. The stalls were draped in brightly colored tarps.

Or so she was told.

All she saw was darkness. Nothing had become her everything.

She couldn't see her crew pushing through the crowd. She couldn't see her brother's face, filled with glee at the tale he was telling. She couldn't see her boots hitting the stone beneath her feet.

She couldn't be more alone.

She would never again see her crew. Or her brother. Or even her boots.

Her haki made it all a bit more bearable. She could sense things that even her comrades couldn't detect. It had saved their lives on more than one occasion now. But it still hurt.

The beauty of her powers was lost on her as well. Never again would she see the dazzling flames escaping her fingertips. Their beauty was indescribable before. But now. Now it really was. Now it was only a memory. A memory she would spend the rest of her life dreaming of.

But.

They had never given up on her. They told her about all the things she could no longer see.

Now she could picture the beauty of the world. She could picture it all. The ocean and the mountains and the sky and the people. They spared no detail.

They wanted her to be comfortable. Wanted her to enjoy life again.

And she did.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I was pretty iffy about posting this. It turned out a lot more depressing than I wanted it to be. I guess your writing really is affected by your mood. Tried to make it a bit more hopeful towards the end to balance it out. I promise that the next chapter will have a lot more going on. Thank you to** **Candle** **for the inspiration! Please leave any suggestions in the comments! Bye!**


End file.
